Infini
by Pilim
Summary: Tu peux t'en aller maintenant mon ange...


Ce soir, je suis mort.  
Je ne savais pas que ça allait arriver aujourd'hui, si j'avais pu choisir, j'aurai voulu que ça soit un autre jour. C'est triste de mourir le jour de Noël. Ce n'est pas sensé être un jour douloureux.

Vous trouvez que je prends les choses sereinement ?  
C'est le cas.  
Mais j'ai quand même un peu mal.  
C'est horrible de les laisser derrière moi, de le laisser derrière moi, de savoir que je vais être seul maintenant, tout seul.  
Mais, il semble que la mort apporte une certaine quiétude. Je n'ai plus vraiment peur maintenant. Du moins, ce n'est plus la même peur que celle qui me tenaillait le ventre depuis bientôt cinq ans. Parfois, elle était tellement forte, que j'aurai tout fait pour y mettre fin, mais quelque chose me retenait encore, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Mais maintenant, je me sens bien. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être parce que j'étais préparé.

Je voudrais que maman arrête de pleurer, elle ne devrait pas être si triste. Je vais mieux maintenant. Mais Tom saura s'occuper d'elle. D'ailleurs lui ne pleure pas, mais je sais, je sens qu'il est triste. Je crois qu'il m'en veut un peu aussi.  
Tout à l'heure, mon cœur venait tout juste de s'arrêter, après que ses battements se soient doucement ralentis. Mon esprit devait déjà s'être échappé car j'avais une vision bizarre de la scène, j'étais comme "au-dessus". Tom avait mêlé ses doigts aux miens, si maigres...sa tête reposait près de la sienne, et je l'avais entendu murmurer :

"Petit frère, tu n'as pas le droit de partir si vite...tu ne peux pas me laisser...je t'aime"

C'était le seul "reproche" qu'il m'avait adressé en cinq ans. Et pourtant, il aurait du me maudire, m'en vouloir. Mais non, jamais. Il l'avait soutenu et aimé comme toujours. 

Tout avait commencé par une banale grippe. Puis c'était passé. Enfin, un petit peu. Il était constamment malade, migraines, vomissements, fièvre... Mais il était passé outre, se bourrant de médicaments, se persuadant que c'était du à la fatigue...il avait continué, avant tout pour le groupe...S'il avait su...S'il s'y était pris plus tôt...  
Puis un jour, il n'avait plus pu chanté, sa voix se brisait dans sa gorge. Une nuit, il s'était réveillé en toussant, il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir reprendre sa respiration. Tom avait accouru, mais Bill avait refusé qu'il appelle le médecin. Il évitait beaucoup les médecins depuis ces derniers mois. Peut-être qu'au fond, il savait.  
Sa toux ne le quittait pas, elle l'épuisait. C'est lorsque Tom remarqua que Bill crachait du sang qu'il l'emmena de force à l'hôpital.  
Les analyses furent longues, fastidieuses, nombreuses. Puis le résultat tomba.  
Il avait le SIDA, il n'était même plus séropositif, non, la maladie était déclarée et se traduisait par la violente pneumonie qu'il trainait.  
Cette nuit là, Bill pleura, sans pouvoir s'arrêter un instant, il ne laissait personne l'approcher, il les avait tous suffisamment mis en danger en vivant à leur côté. Il était une bombe à retardement, il aurait pu tous les tuer, tous ! Il imagina les pires scénarios. Puis, il finit par s'endormir, épuisé.  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, sa première question fut...comment ? Il réfléchit longuement puis se rappela...  
Noah...  
Oui, Noah. Une banale rencontre en boite, un peu trop d'alcool, beaucoup d'excitation. Ils n'avaient pas de quoi se protéger mais étaient trop excités pour arrêter, alors ils avaient couchés ensemble. Et Noah l'avait tué. Quelques heures de plaisir, pour cinq ans de souffrance et une fin inéluctable. Où était le bénéfice ? Nulle part. Bill fût prit d'une colère violente contre lui même. C'est quasiment un dément que Tom retrouva dans l'austère chambre d'hôpital, en train de se griffer les bras, de taper dans les murs...  
Il le prit dans ses bras, le calma. Lui répéta encore et encore qu'il l'aimait, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui quoi qu'il arrive.  
En cinq ans, Bill ne se plainit pas une seule fois, après tout c'était de sa faute. Il n'évoqua jamais la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Il appris à se soigner, à protéger les autres.  
Il savait que les années qui s'étalaient devant lui seraient limitées, alors il profita de chacun d'eux au maximum, les aima aussi fort qu'il le pouvait...

Puis le moment était venu, il était partit. Enfin, "partit", pas vraiment, il était encore près d'eux. Il aurait bien voulu leur dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait plus mal, qu'il se sentait serein. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se fassent du soucis pour lui.

Soudainement, il entendit une petite voix dans sa tête, c'était celle de son frère.

" Au revoir petit frère. Tu vas me manquer. Tu peux t'en aller mon ange, tu es vraiment libre maintenant. Je t'aime"

Bill se sentit alors s'endormir doucement, bercé par les paroles de Tom. Un sommeil paisible et sans fin.


End file.
